A Turian Boyfriend
by Milzoar
Summary: This story is about the relationship between Commander Shephard and Garrus during ME1. This is for all you Shakarians who wanted Garrus as a romance option in ME1. Very heart warming and romantic scenes. Expect spoilers for all three games. WE LOVE SHAKARIAN!
1. The First Meeting

**A Turian Boyfriend  
**

* * *

Authors Notes: Hey guys, this is the first story I have ever written so please excuse the grammar -laughs hysterically- . This story will be for all those Shakarian lovers who wished Garrus was a romance in ME 1. I will continue the story over ME 2 and 3. The story is just scenes I've created about Shephard and Garrus's romantic relationship. The chapters might not always be exactly like the game (and what I mean by that, is the timeline in each chapter, the correct missions information and ect.) Anyway, enough talking xD. I hope you enjoy the story and please comment and give me some tips. Thank you!

'-thought "-said

**Jane Shephard**

**History: **Spacer

**Psychological Profile: **War Hero

**Military Specialization: **Soldier

Jane is also a paragon, but sometimes you just can't ignore those renegade interruptions ;)

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter One: The First Meeting

Shephard came out of the elevator with such confidence she practically glowed. With her chin held high, she started thinking about what she would say to the council. She knew that they could be hard ass's but who do you think would be able to believe what Shephard had just found out? She saw the geth out of the veil, then she was knocked out cold by the beacon on Eden Prime, and she was about to accuse Saren of killing Nilus! Shephard could hardly believe it herself! Shephard was interrupted from her thoughts from two Turians arguing. She couldn't help but eavesdrop.

Garrus knew from the sight of her red hair that she was Commander Shephard. He had read and watched a few documents and reports about the commander, he even heard about how gorgeous she is! Garrus never really found humans attractive, but Shephard… Shephard made him feel things he hasn't felt in a while. Garrus then mentally punched himself in the face for thinking those sorts of things. For god's sake she could kill in a blink of an eye! But the colour of Shephards hair and her looks didn't look nearly as good in person then in the vids. Her hair was shoulder length, actually just above shoulder length, and the colour of her hair was deep red… he has never seen a colour so beautiful on a humans head! She also had these bright, green eyes that were so beautiful.

Garrus tried his best to keep his cool around this beautiful woman as he introduced himself. He then breathed out a sigh of relief when she smiled. Wow… her smile was… he couldn't find the words to describe her smile. Garrus then noticed at the man standing left behind Shephard, the man was giving Shephard quite an evil look. Garrus was about to punch the man right in the nose for giving his CO a look like that, especially to Shephard. But he was interrupted by the commander raising her hand, in suggestion to a hand shake. Garrus shook her hand with his talon, only in that moment had he realised how small her hand was compared to his talon.

Shephard was surprised at herself when she gave him a smile; she always tried to keep her commander face on. She could practically feel Kaidans evil glare on her back. She's not that oblivious, Shephard knew that Lieutenant Alenko had a massive crush on her but Shephard didn't feel the same way. Shephard thought that the only reason Kaidan looked at her like that was because of how she smiled at Garrus… she never smiled like that to anyone. But the way this Turian made her feel when he shook her hand… it was incredible. She felt almost like a zap of electricity went through her hand, up to her neck and then down her spine. Her mind quickly jumped to conclusions 'I can't love him, I only just met him! Pull yourself together Jane! There is a murderer who happens to be a spectre and a possible invasion coming, there is no time for this shit!' Shephard thought to herself.

When Garrus let go of the Commanders hand he felt… he felt something. He couldn't quite put his talon on it. It was almost like a zap of electricity, or when humans rub there feet on the carpet while wearing socks and then they touch something metal, Garrus remembered that in a vid he once watched. He hasn't felt this way in a very long time. Garrus didn't understand what was wrong with him; he thought maybe he was getting sick. Yes. He thought that was the only reason why he was feeling like this. The reason why he never found humans attractive until he saw Shephard, the reason why he had to think twice before saying something the probably sounded stupid, the reason he felt the zap electricity. No. He finally came to a more reasonable conclusion. He was not sick. 'You idiot Garrus!' He thought to himself 'You can't love Shephard! You only just met her and you need to be thinking about Saren and his activities! Not the Commanders bright, green eyes and gorgeous smile! And… and…there is no way a Turian like you can ever get a girl like Shephard. She couldn't love you.'

Garrus finally explained to the Commander of what just happened with Executor Pallin and Saren. "I **was **the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren." Garrus said with an emphasis on the word '**was**'. Shephard couldn't help but chuckle at the way Garrus said '**was**'.

Garrus's mandibles fluttered (which was a grin from a human perspective), he made her laugh. Garrus couldn't be more proud of himself than he was at that moment.

'Stop laughing and smiling at this damn Turian Jane! You look and sound like any normal civilian, but you're not. Your Commander Jane Shephard damit! Pull yourself together.' Shephard thought to herself.

Shephard then put her commander façade back on "You sound like you really want to bring him down Vakarian"

"I don't trust him." Garrus was being completely honest with Shephard "Something about him rubs me the wrong way. But he's a Spectre, everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence on him."

Shephard nodded and agreed but before she could say anything, Kaidan butted in "Um, Commander .I think were running late for the hearing with the council" as Kaidan finished his sentence he pointed at Captain Anderson who was standing at the top of the stairs where the councillors were. Garrus then nodded and Shepard gave him an apologetic look. The commander then turned on her heels and walked up the stairs to Anderson with her chin held high.

Garrus watched as the Commander walked away with such confidence. When Garrus was alone all he could say was "Wow, what a woman" Garrus finally said aloud with an exhaustion in his voice. "I need a drink".


	2. A Damn Good Shot!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Damn Good Shot!

As Shepard entered the room, the lead thug noticed her and aggressively pulled the gun towards the doctor's head. "Let her go!" yelled Shepard as she pulled out her M8 Avenger from behind her back. Shepard could see Garrus in the corner of her eye; he was sneaking around the bench trying to get a position on the thug that was holding Doctor Michelle. Garrus gave Shepard a wink letting her know that he could handle this. Shephards heart race increased… a lot. 'Pull yourself together Jane!' she thought to herself.

'C'mon Garrus nearly there' Garrus was almost around the corner, where he had a good shot on the thug. Risky, but good. He turned his head around just in time to see Commander Shepard pull her assault rifle out. When she finally noticed him sneaking around the corner, all he could do was think 'Please don't blow my cover you amazing woman'. The '_amazing woman'_ part made him smirk. He then gave Shepard a confident wink before he took the shot and killed the gang member.

Before the gang member that held the Doctor could even think about pulling the trigger, he had already been killed. Doctor Michel screamed and fell to the ground in panic. Garrus took a risky shot. Shepard was fuming 'How dare he take a shot like that! It was a damn good shot but he could've hit the Doctor!'

Garrus got out of cover and started heading towards the other two thugs with his pistol drawn. Shepard took both of them out quickly before Garrus could. She killed them out of spite, she was angry.

'Hey! I can handle two thugs. She knew that. Then why did the Commander kill them? Out of spite? No! He I didn't do anything to piss the Commander off' Garrus quickly shoved the thought away.

Garrus turned around and started talking to the Commander.

"Great timing Shepard, gave me the distraction I needed before I took him out".

"Are you crazy Vakarian?!" Shepard was almost yelling.

Garrus couldn't help it when his mandibles kept fluttering every time she said 'Vakarian'. He just found it really hot when Shepard said it.

"Well, erm, um it wa-".

"You could've hit the hostage Vakarian!"

Garrus's mandibles fluttered. Shepard had purposely said 'Vakarian' that time to see if his mandibles would flutter… they did. She noted that the first time she said Vakarian… yep she decided she was going to use that trick to her advantage.

Shepard then got up really close to Garrus's face, well she tried. He was really tall so she had to go up on her tippy toes.

Garrus was silent. He wasn't sure what the commander was going to do… but he found it adorable the she had to go on her tippy toes to reach him. Garrus noticed that the man that gave Shepard an evil look before, Alenko was it? Alenko this time gave Garrus a distasteful look… he thought maybe jealousy. 'Why would he be jealous? It's not like Commander Shepard could ever have a crush on me. The stupid Lieutenant Alenko had a much better chance than me'

Garrus looked back down to the green eyed woman in his face. He really wanted to touch her. Garrus's eyes found his way to Shepard's lips. 'No Garrus! That's Commander Shepard; she'll probably kill you if you touched her arm let alone her lips!'

"But Vakarian…" Shepard said in a much less serious tone but only loud enough for only him to hear. Garrus couldn't help but smirk.

His mandibles fluttered

"That was damn good shot" she gave him a crooked smile. it was now Shepards turn to give the Turian a confident wink.

Garrus's heart race increased.

Before Garrus could even registered what happened, Shepard had already begun walking towards Doctor Michel who was still on the floor. Garrus immediately followed her.

"Are you all right Doctor?" Shepard asked while helping Doctor Michel up from her panicked position.

"Do you need any medical attention?" Garrus asked.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks to you" Doctor Michel gave a quick glance to the Turian. Shepard's whole body tensed up. She guessed that the Doctor noticed her annoyed figure as the Doctors cheek turned quite red.

Doctor Michel quickly looked away from the Turians eyes. "Erm, I mean, thanks to all of you" she finally squeaked out while continually darting her eyes around the room. Shephard was really ticked off at the Doctor. Not because she forgot to thank her. No. Shepard was never the type of person who went around looking for people's appraisal. (She really couldn't give a shit.) She was pissed off at the Doctor because of the way she kept on staring at Garrus and the way she said **'**_Thanks to you'._

'Bitch' Shepard thought to herself. She knew it was petty to think of the Doctor that way, but hell, Shepard didn't want any woman looking at Garrus that way. Not anyone. 'Damit Jane you've fallen for him.' She slumped her shoulders in defeat. Her stupid feelings had won. She noticed everyone's eyes shifting to Shepards now slumped stance.

"I know those men threatened you." Shepard said while quickly straitening her posture. "But if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you."

Shepard was now, again, in her confident, strong Commander stance.

Garrus thought that Shepard was more ordering than persuading.

"They work for Fist. They wanted to shut me up. Keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian."

"I think it might have something to do with Saren, Shepard." Garrus looked at the Commander. Garrus wondered what made Shepards posture change all of a sudden. 'Maybe it's just something humans do normally.' But Garrus wasn't convinced that was the reason. He noticed that the Doctors cheeks changed colour, to a light red colour.

"Doctor Michel, tell us what happened." Garrus then turned his gaze back to the Doctor.

The Doctor explained what was going on with Fist and the Quarian.

"It's about time we gave Fist a visit" Shepard balled her hands into fists.

"This is your show, Shepard. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you!"

"Welcome aboard, Garrus"

Garrus was honestly surprised about how quickly Shepard responded. She didn't even question him. She didn't even flinch about have a Turian aboard her own ship! But Garrus wasn't complaining. Spending more time with Shepard was going to be great…even if they were trying to bring down a murdering Spectre.

Shepard didn't even think twice before answering Garrus. She was done fighting her feelings about this Turian. She wanted him. Actually, she needed him. But she was still Commander Shepard! She had to bring in Saren before any flirting or actions would begin.

"Thank you Shepard" Garrus and Shepard both shook each other's hands/talons. Garrus grinned. Shepard couldn't help but smile back. It felt like the handshake and smiling lasted for an eternity for Garrus! But in realisation it was only a couple of seconds.

Anyway back to business.

"The Shadow Broker hired a krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out."

"Yeah, we heard about him." Gunner Chief Williams added from behind Shepard.

"A krogan might come in handy" A devious smiled crept on the Commanders face. She couldn't wait for all the advantages of having a krogan apart of her crew!

Garrus followed Shepard and her two squad mates (including the annoying Lieutenant) out the door and to the Normandy. Garrus was honoured to be a part of Shepard's crew and to be aboard the Normandy. He was also excited to work with the Commander. Heck, maybe he could use his good charms and sexy looks to convince Shepard to love him or go on a date with him. 'Heh. Yeah, that will be the day' he said sarcastically in his own head.

A/N: Hey, again please excuse the grammar ;) okay so for the next few chapters I won't really be talking about the missions or Sarens plan. The next few chapters will just be about Shepards and Garrus's relationship growing. There will be many 'AWWWW! :D' moments. Thanks for everyones support :) Please keep posting reviews.


	3. Biggest Crush on the Commander

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Three: You have the Biggest Crush on the Commander

* * *

-During the Mission of rescuing Liara-

* * *

Garrus walked up to the cockpit and sat down in the empty co-pilots seat. He watched the progress of the mission via Ashley's camera in her helmet. Whenever he hadn't been chosen to accompany Shepard during missions, he would always come up to the cockpit and watch Shepard during battle. He would occasionally start up conversations with the pilot out of pure boredom, but now Joker was his friend. Heck, probably his best friend.

"Hey G."

"Hey Joker"

Garrus right mandible twitched as he saw the Commanders shield go down.

He took his eyes off the screen and then to Joker when he noticed him laughing.

"What's so funny?" Garrus was confused as hell

"Well you know-"Joker interrupted himself with his own laughter.

"Its just that you've got the biggest crush on the Commander" he finally spat out before nearly falling off his chair from laughter.

Garrus was shocked. 'How did he know?'

"What are you talking about Joker? And calm down before you break a rib."

"What do you mean 'What are you talking about?'" he said as he imitated Garrus. Before Garrus cut in, Joker continued speaking.

"C'mon Garrus, I'm your best friend. You can lie to yourself but not to me" Joker was now a little bit more serious.

'Joker was right, he was my best friend and I did have the biggest crush on the commander.'

Garrus put his elbows on his legs and then dug his face into the palm of his hands. He didn't want to look Joker in the eyes at that moment.

"Okay fine Joker. I do have a crush on the Commander."

"I know" Joker snickered one again

"You can't tell anyone, _especially_ the Commander." Garrus put an emphasis on the word 'especially'.

"I know"

There was a very long awkward silence. Garrus looked towards the screen only to see the commander get shot. He flinched. 'It's a good thing she has a large supply of medi gel.' He thought quietly to himself,

"Wait. How did you know Joker?"

"Cause of your body language." Garrus gave Joker a confused look.

"You flinch when Shepard gets shot or her shields go down. Sometimes your mandibles move too"

Garrus chuckled "Your very observant Joker"

"Yeah, that tends to happen to people that can't stand to fast without causing a fracture to their own pelvis."

Garrus and Joker both laughed.


	4. I Like the Adventurous Type

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four: I Like the Adventurous Type

(A/N: Naughty language warning)

* * *

Garrus decided to make himself useful while aboard the Normandy, so he decided that he would just upgrade and repair the Mako. He wished that the Commander wasn't such reckless driver; he is repairing the Mako constantly! Garrus then pulled himself from under the Mako when he heard the elevator doors open.

Shepard made sure she talked to every crew member after the mission; she even had her own order. She would talked to Joker, Navigator Pressley, Doctor Chakwas, Kaidan, Wrex then Ashely, and now her newest crew member, Garrus. As Shepard patiently waited in the elevator, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of talking to Garrus. 'Pull yourself together Shepard!' was the only thing she thought when the elevator doors finally opened. With her chin held high, she walked to her newest crew member.

'It's Shepard! I didn't think she would come see me yet.' Garrus was finding it very difficult to contain his excitement.

"Thanks again Commander for… for everything. I knew being aboard the Normandy would be better than my life at C-Sec."

"No worries Garrus. You are going to be a huge asset to this team." She gave him a smile.

Garrus's left mandible fluttered as he smiled back.

"Tell me more about your work at C-Sec Garrus"

Garrus shrugged. "Besides my investigation with Saren, everything else is quite boring" he admitted

"I want to learn more about you Garrus" she said in an almost seductive tone.

If Garrus had human cheeks, they would definitely be blushing right now.

'Shit, I didn't mean it to sound like that!' was all she thought as soon as she noticed the awkward silence.

"Well okay then, I started working there when-". Garrus trailed off as he continued talking to Shepard. She genially seemed interested with his work (or him!). Every time he finished a sentence, Shepard would just nod her head in suggestion to continue talking. But Garrus refused to bring up the disgusting salarian doctor.

About 20 minutes later.

"Nice talking to you Garrus"

"You too Commander"

As Shepard started walking away she turned back around.

"Please Vakarian, call me Shepard"

"Sure thing Shepard"

Mandibles fluttered.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-After rescuing Liara-

* * *

"Hey Garrus"

"Hey, good to see you Commander. What's up?"

"I wanted your opinion on Doctor T'soni?"

"Well she's definitely 'a by the books' type of person." Garrus said trying to deflect the question.

"Hm that's it? You sound like you've got something on you mind" Shepard was worried.

'Why did he deflect the question? Did he have feelings for the Doctor? Wow, way to jump the gun Shepard. Stop worrying about your god damn feeling for the Turian.'

"Ugh yeah actually" Garrus took a deep breath in. He was about to do one of the bravest things he's ever done. It could lead to happiness, or a slap in the face.

Garrus continued before changing his mind. "I didn't like what Liara did to you. It's just… I think you should be more careful next time when you two do the freaky mind thing. I don't want to see you get hurt Shepard". He took a step closer to Shepard. He slumped his shoulders so his head was facing down. He felt like a kid.

Shepard was shocked by his response. But shocked in a good way, she wanted to squeal and jump up and down. 'He actually cares about you!'

Shepard took a step closer to Garrus. "Thanks Garrus." She put her hand on Garrus's arm. "I feel the same way about you…" Shepard's voice got quieter as she spoke.

Garrus let out a sigh of relief. 'Did she actually say what I thought she said? She feels the same!' Garrus wanted to embrace the Commander right there and there, but he restrained himself. He then looked at Shepard's hand. 'This was an intimate thing humans did right? Yay!'

Garrus remained calm and simply nodded and smiled at the Commander. Shepard smiled back.

Shepard put her arm back down to her side but did not step back. They were both fairly close to each other, way closer than any fraternisation rule would allow.

"So I'm guessing Doctor T'soni isn't your type?" Shepard gave him a crooked smile and then looked up into his eyes. Garrus had beautiful, blue eyes. She couldn't tear her gaze from them.

Garrus chuckled "Heh, you guessed correctly. I prefer my woman more adventurous and outgoing, not digging for ruins and melding minds with my CO."

Shepard laughed hysterically, she even snorted a few times. Garrus started chuckling at Shepards laugh! Garrus had never seen the Commander let loose and laugh like that. I don't think anyone has. He then noticed that she had one small dimple just above the right side of her mouth. He had never seen that before, maybe she reserved that laugh just for him.

"Do you have a type, Shepard?"

Shepard finally calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes "Hm? Oh yeah I guess…" she looked deeply into Garrus's eyes.

"Alenko?" Garrus knew it was a stupid thing to ask, since she had already admitted that she felt the same way about him.

"What? God no!" Shepard felt her cheeks go red. 'I guess Garrus noticed that Kaidan had feelings for me'

"I like my men more adventurous too… and I think I might have a soft spot for bad asses." Shepard gave Garrus a crooked smile.

"What if I told you Shepard…" Garrus took a step forward, checked if anyone was around and then put his talon around Shepard's waist. "… That I knew a very adventurous and renegade Turian who was the best damn sniper you'd ever seen?"

"Hmm" Shepard leaned into Garrus's arm. "I might be interested" She then gave Garrus a flirtatious smile.

Garrus tightened his grip on the Commander and stared into her green eyes.

"Excuse me Commander…" Joker said over the com "…The councillors want to speak to you ASAP"

"Okay Joker, I'm on my way"

Garrus sighed as he let go of the Commander.

"I guess I'll see you around, Shep?"

"Probably Vakarian"

Shepard put her Commander façade back on and then turned on her heel and walked into the elevator. Before the elevator doors closed, she looked at Garrus and gave him a wink.

"Fuck" Garrus said aloud.

"Hey G." Joker said over the com. "Good job man, I think she likes you too."

"Mm yeah, I think so too." Garrus replied while replaying in his mind everything that happened.

"But she probably doesn't like you as much as you like her… cause you know? You're kinda obsessed with her."

Garrus slightly chuckled. "Thanks…dick."

"Love you too"

* * *

-A/N: ooooo ;) Cheeky joker xD Thanks guys for support. Please keep leaving reviews, it really helps. Again the next few chapters won't be focusing on any missions.


	5. Unlikely Friendship

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Five: Unlikely Friendship

"Arrival at Fero's in 20 minutes, Commander" Joker crackled over the speakers.

The elevators doors didn't even have to open for Garrus to know she was coming. Her scent travelled much faster than her, the sweet –almost strawberry scent of her hair mixed with the earthy musk of her skin.

"Chief Williams, Vakarian" Shepard called from the oped elevator doors.

"Skipper," Williams called back.

Garrus's mandibles fluttered.

"Commander," he replied at the same time.

"Suit up, ladies. We have things to shoot." She said, closing the elevator doors and heading back up to the cockpit to speak with Joker.

Garrus smiled at himself as he started assembling his rifle. It had only been a few weeks but they had already settled into a nice rhythm of playfully jabbing at each other. There would also be occasional flirting (along with disgusted looks from Alenko). Spirits, Garrus loved it when he would flirt with Shepard and vice versa. He would usually try to flash his best seductive and flirtatious smile and her cheeks would go this slight pinkish colour. Garrus still had the strongest feelings for the commander. He could not stop thinking about her. He was surprised that no one could hear his sub vocals every time she walked into the same room.

But he refused to even think about telling the commander how he felt; she already had too much on her plate… including Liara T'soni and Alenko. Besides, how could a Turian like him get a woman like Shepard? Even if the slightest thought popped up into his head about how he should tell Shepard about his feelings and how beautiful she was (including that she looked super sexy in heavy armour), he would replace it with an image of a female Turian. But he didn't find Turians attractive anymore-not really. He didn't even find female humans attractive. Only Shepard. The Turian image would slowly turn into a human. Then a human with deep, red hair. And then bright, green eyes. Then her beautiful, flawless skin would have his blue, family markings. Spirits, his markings on her face… he couldn't get the image out of his head. The only things he wanted was for the Commander to be safe, and to have his mark on the right side of her neck.

Garrus groaned to himself.

He really should be happy with his relationship with the Commander now. Besides, Garrus wanting to bite down on Shepard's neck and tracing her neck all the way up to her jaw with his tongue and picking her up by the waist and slamming her against the wall every time he saw her, she was his friend. He could trust her with his life. He did trust her with his life. And she trusted him with hers.

* * *

Shepard was amazed how quickly she and Garrus's friendship grew. The crew members never said it to her face, but she knew that the crew kept saying that they had an unlikely friendship. Heck, it was true.

He always managed to cover her and protect her during a mission. She could actually count on him. Besides always wanting to unclasp his armour and slam her mouth against his own every time she saw him, she thought she actually controlled her special (*cough* erotic *cough) feelings around him pretty well.

Shit.

Shepard knew she was lying to herself. She knew deep down, she's always to always want more than friendship with him, she would want a relationship. Hell, she wanted that kind of relationship now. But that couldn't be possible. Garrus thought of her only like his best friend… right? It was ridiculous for Shep to even think he would actually 'want' her. A human! He probably thought that she was just another fleshy, delicate human.

Shit.

That wasn't fair. She knew for a fact that Garrus didn't think of her like that. She was acting selfish. At least she had a friendship (that included flirting… lots of flirting) with Garrus and gets to go into battle with him.

Remembering Garrus on the battlefield made Shepard smile stupidly at herself in the elevator.

The way he moved while holding his rifle and eliminating his targets, was just so… sexy. He was so graceful. And his shooting skill would just add on to his bad-assery and his sexiness.

Shit!

Why did he have to be so damn handsome and sexy!?

* * *

Kaidan just couldn't wrap his damn mind around everything.

Why didn't she love Kaidan back? Why was he almost never accompanying her on missions anymore? Why was she always talking to Vakarian? Why was Vakarian always looking at her when he thought nobody was watching?

No.

Vakarian doesn't deserve Shepard and her love. She deserves someone who can actually protect her and keep her safe.

Kaidan couldn't stop cringing at the thought of them being together.

Nope. That's it.

When Vakarian gets back, he is going to have a 'talk' with him. Let him know that a washed up, Turian cannot keep her safe.

She deserves so much better.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: OMG IM SO PROUD! I'm so happy with how this turned out. Please leave reviews and talk to me! XD it really helps :)

Sorry for late posts, school had been super busy. And to let you know that later on the chapters will have kissing and all that shit! You've been warned :P Anyway the next chapter is gonna be very juicy. Hope you guys are excited :D


	6. My Shepard

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Six: My Shepard

Garrus had just got back from the mission, along with Shepard and Ashley. Garrus set his rifle down against the wall in the cockpit. He would leave it there for the young Quarian. Tali loved tinkering with weapons and upgrading where possible.

Garrus looked up from where he sat his lucky rifle down, and saw Shepard. Shepard was already looking at him.

She darted her eyes from his rifle to his eyes, once she noticed he was looking at her. She gave him a sad smile.

He knew what that was about.

* * *

****Flash Back****

Taking down an ugly, Thorian creature is hard work. Especially when those feisty, little Thorian bastards keep coming around the corner each time Shepard shot the damn creature.

Garrus, Ashley and the Commander were in a rough situation. Extremely rough. They were backed into a corner of some room, and there were a hundred little bastards coming from everywhere. Garrus was trying his best to shoot down every Thorian creeper that came that little bit too close to Shepard. Chief was trying her best too, gunning the creepers down, but it just got too overwhelming.

Shepard was trying to find the best tactic to make sure everyone stayed in one piece while shooting anything that moved in front of her with her assault rifle. She pushed Ashely and Garrus behind, and into the corner of the room so they were in an almost triangular shape. Shepard the point and Garrus and Ashley the sides.

Garrus noticed what she was doing.

-Bam- One creeper down, (got to close the Shepard)

She was trying to take all the damage.

-Bam- Another creeper down.

"Shepard! What are you doing?! Without you, the whole mission fails!" Garrus yelled over all the shooting, and crying the creepers made when they died.

He was right. She knew it to. But he also said it because he needed her to stay alive… **_he needed her._**

Shepard quickly glanced over her shoulder while reloading her weapon, and locked eyes with Garrus. She gave a loud and annoyed grunt. Indicating that she knew he was right, but was pissed off about it.

"Garrus! I need you to start taking down these bastards that are a few meters ahead so they don't circle us. Not the ones up close" she yelled over the scream that one Thorian made after she had landed a concussive shot right between its chest.

*Kaboom*

Garrus nodded, even though Shepard was too busy shooting down enemies to notice. He complied and started locating the bastards that were further ahead and taking them out.

"Williams! You need to equip your shotgun and take out as many as possible that are around us!" Shepard demanded.

"Aye, Aye Skipper!" She yelled back after knocking down a creeper that had come around her slightly, and smashed her boot into its head.

Shepard's tactic was flawless. Garrus was taking out the creepers that were ahead, Chief made sure that none of them got too close to anyone of them to do any damage, and Shepard was taking out all the creepers that were in mid field.

The amount of Thorian creepers had decreased drastically. Shepard made a satisfied noise once she checked her combat scanner and saw that there were only a few left.

"Keep up the pressure!"

Garrus was sure that the fight was nearly finished; Shepards great commanding skill had got them out of a sticky situation. That's until the over-powered, green asari showed up.

Shepard was too busy reloading her weapon to notice the Asari, who happened to bring at least twenty more creepers, and was extremely close to her now.

Shepard looked up, and was immediately knocked back by her shields being killed. After a few seconds, Shepard shot straight back up and started firing at the asari. Shepard was growling by this point.

But there was no use; the asari had absorbed Shepards shields, making its shield twice as strong. Shepard took a step forward, before being tackled from behind and falling into the ground. She turned so that she was lying on her back. A creeper managed to tackle her whilst she was distracted by the green Asari.

The creeper was on top of her and was ferociously ripping at Shepards armour and flesh whilst it spat green goop that started melting her amour. Shepard was using all the strength she had left to get this bastard off her. Sadly, she did not have much strength left in her at all. She then started feeling a small bit of the green goop go through her N7 armour and touch the front of her upper arm. It stung like hell, as it was burning her skin.

When Ashley had brought the green asari's shield only half way down, she looked down to see the creeper on Shepard. She shot the creeper once with her trusty shot gun, and was a little more than satisfied to hear the painful shriek it made as it rolled off Shepard. Williams was going to help Shepard up and apply medi-gel (since she could see on her HUD that she had a severe burn on her upper-left arm) but was distracted by three incoming creepers that were heading for Garrus, who happened to have an amazing shot on the asari, bringing its shields completely down.

**Bam**

Garrus had finally taken down that green bitches shield down. The asari yelled in anger and annoyance, as she did not expect for him to bring her shields down so quickly. The asari glanced at Shepard and started heading towards her with pure fury. Shepard had just lost her shields, got tackled by a creeper, and had a very serious burn on her arm as he could tell from his bright, blue visor. He couldn't blame her to be too sore and exhausted to get up or even realise that the asari was making her way towards her.

'No. It will not hurt Shepard. I love her. I will not let it hurt something I love. I will not let it hurt **_my_** Shepard' Garrus quickly thought to himself.

Garrus dropped his precious rifle, as it had now ammo left in it, and started running towards the asari. The asari glanced up, as he guessed it heard him growling. Actually he was roaring.

Shepard could only see it in her peripheral vision of Garrus, flaring his teeth, mandibles spread wide and the pure anger, determination and ferocity that basically radiated from him. Shepard tried turning on the arm that wasn't in pain to see what was happening. She wanted nothing but to scream his name.

Garrus raised his right talon, and in one swift motion -before anyone, including the asari had time to react- punched the asari's face into the ground. The green asari cried in pain as its jaw and nose made an -God awful- cracking noise as it hit the cold, hard floor. Garrus didn't know he had that much strength.

He then kicked his left, armoured boot into the -now fragile- asari's stomach. She once again cried in pain and then spat out large amount of dark, green blood. The asari looked up and gave Garrus a pleading expression. Garrus could only see the pure fear that was in the clones eyes. The clone now had green blood dripping from her right nostril, the corner of her mouth and the side of her head near her temple.

Garrus picked up the asari by its throat with his right talon and slammed the clone against the right-sided wall. The asari made an "oompth" noise as it landed painfully against the wall. Garrus lifted her up a few feet from the ground by once again, her slender throat using only one of his arms. He definitely didn't know he had this much strength in him. He got a tighter grasp on the asari's throat and looked down at Shepard.

She hated feeling and looking helpless. The stupid, green crap had made her arm become painful if she'd put too much weight onto it. It had also made her upper arm, all the way down to her finger tips feel numbed. Just like pins and needles, just a lot worse.

He saw the curled up, figure on the floor trying so desperately to get up from the ground. He figured out why he had so much strength in myself he didn't know about.

Shepard was his adrenalin. She was the reason he became so much stronger.

Garrus hissed slightly as he saw his visor read the pain she was in. It looked like she couldn't even raise her arm up to apply medi-gel. His sub vocals went wild. Dangerously wild. He then looked back up to the fear, driven clone and growled. He shoved her hard against the wall and got a squeal of fear and pain.

"Do not hurt **_my_** Shepard" he said in a demanding and scary voice.

He then started squeezing tightly around the asari's throat. A few seconds later, the clone was desperately trying to pull his talon away from her throat. But she was so weak, it looked like she was trying to swat him away. He squeezed tighter. He heard the asari try to breath, but it just sounded like a strained gurgle. She was chocking slightly on her own blood.

After a minute, he could feel the energy slipping away from the clones body. With his teeth still bared, he watched as she finally gave up on clawing his arms away from her throat. Her eye lids slowly started to close as her eyes started rolling to the back of her head. Then... the whole clones body slumped over.

Garrus was satisfied. He started calming his sub vocals down and controlling his mandibles. He then dropped the asari, stepped a couple steps back, and turned to jog to the commander.

Shepard could hear how angry he was. Shepard could hear his sub vocals going crazy. And Shepard heard what he said,

"Do not hurt **_my_** Shepard"

He did feel the same way! She knew he wasn't just being a flirtatious bastard.

Garrus knelt down to inspect Shepard. Garrus put his talon on the lower part of her back and helped her sit up. She shuddered under his touch. His mandibles flexed. He swiped away a few strands of her that was stuck to Shepard's forehead by sweat. He then held her chin and raised it up so he was looking directly into her unnatural but beautiful, bright, green eyes. She looked back into his deep blue and memorable gaze. After what felt like an 'erotic eternity' but was actually only a couple of minutes. He let go of her chin, placed his talon on the ground and stared at it.

He let out a humorous huff. "What have you done now?" He smiled slightly as his eyes travelled to her arm that was injured.

She grinned at him back "Well, I guess I'm lucky that your here to take care of me" she put her hand on his talon that was palm faced on the ground and squeezed it slightly.

Garrus then applied medi-gel to Shepard and was more than happy to hear her groan in such a way, indicating that the pain was subsiding.

His heart race picked up. "I'm here for you Shepard." There was a pause "I'm always here for you Shepard" he smiled and his left mandible flinched. He stood up and offered his hand to help Shepard up. She took it.

Off guarded by his strength, she fell into Garrus slightly. He caught her and grabbed her waist. She was only mere inches away from the foreheads touching and even less for their mouths.

Garrus could feel Shepards hot breath on his mouth.

Garrus squeezed her waist slightly, right before she forced herself to wriggle out of his grasp. They both felt a lot colder without each other.

She took a few steps back so she was in a more appropriate stance. She put her commander facade quickly back on before she looked at Garrus and gave him that seductive yet slutty smile that she knew he liked.

His mandibles flexed, he grinned and winked at her before turning his back to try to identify some transfictures that were on the wall.

"Joker, can you send me a NAV point on how to get the hell out of here?"

"Sure thing Commander" he replied over the com.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Garrus walked up to Shepard and was about to ask if they could have a private talk on what had happened.

'**_My_** Shepard'

He wanted to say how he could never stop thinking about her. But before the words could leave his mouth, an angry voiced man interrupted.

It was Alenko. Of course it was frickin Alenko.

"Vakarian!" he shouted, trying to grab his attention.

Garrus looked up from Shepards wonderful eyes, and made eye contact with the Lieutenant. Garrus was surprised to see him like this. From his angry voice and stern face, he was obviously pissed off about something.

"Yes Alenko?" Garrus said in a calm and well-mannered voice compared to Kaidans furious one.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for late posts, again school is busy. Thankyou everyone for all the beautiful compliments, they're so supportive. Please keep leaving reviews, they really help. I'm actually so proud of this chapter, it turned out better than expected. Hope you guys like it =)


	7. Jealousy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seven: Jealousy

Garrus was shocked at how angry Alenko seemed to be.

"Can I speak to you?" Kaidan said with his lips pursed. He darted his eyes to Shepard, then back at Garrus to clarify.

"Alone" Kaidan demanded, his voice full of determination. He didn't want Shepard around to defend Garrus.

Kaidan turned around on his heel and started marching towards the comm room. Garrus made his way down the steps and started following the lieutenant. As he walked, he turned around slightly to see Shepards face. Her eyebrows were knitted together and she had a confused expression on her face, her eyes were pleading for an answer.

Shepard mouthed the word "What?" and silently begged that he knew what was happening.

He had no fucking clue what was going on. Garrus replied by shrugging his shoulders and flicking his mandibles. He then turned so that he was facing Alenko's back again. Garrus picked up his pace slightly after realising he was falling behind.

Whatever he wanted to talk about, it seemed serious.

* * *

The chilling, whiff noise they heard behind them hinted that the doors had shut. Garrus stood away from Kaidan on the opposite side of the room and watched Kaidans back. Kaidan bent down and firmly wrapped his hands around the bars that were in front of him and with his shoulders slightly forward, and his head hung low, he let out a frustrated sigh.

Garrus just stood there awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot from the other. He patiently waited a few minutes for Alenko to finally -as the humans say- 'spill the beans' of what he wanted to talk about privately. Garrus would have been even more patient if it weren't for the reason that he had to so desperately want to talk to Shepard of what had happened.

Before Garrus could actually say anything, Kaidan spoke.

Kaidan still faced the wall but had his head held up higher than before.

"Why do you love her?" He said with while gritting his teeth together. He was disgusted by the thought of Vakarian and Shepard being together.

Not because he was turian, Kaidan wasn't racist. But because it wasn't him. He thought that Garrus could never love her as much as he obviously did. But most importantly, he thought that Garrus wouldn't be able to keep her safe, or even **save her.**

Garrus was taken back by the question. He damn well knew the answer though. She was a strong, brave and a breath-taking woman. Besides her beauty, (her beautiful, green eyes, her gorgeous deep, red hair, her flawless skin that had a small and perfect amount of dark freckles around her nose and cheeks, her toned legs, her goddess-figure and curves.) she was just an amazing woman. She is a strong, fearless woman who stands for what she believes in. She is a great, responsible leader who gets the job done by saving as many lives as she can even if it requires her to die. He especially loved how no matter how many people who told her, 'she can't do it' or 'it's hopeless, don't bother', she didn't give up. She wouldn't give up. Not once had Garrus ever seen Shepard ever give up. That's probably one of the many things he loved most about her, how she always pushed forward or even held her ground. He might not always agree with her techniques or motives, but he is damn proud of her and will always follow her command. **Always**.

Garrus straightened his back and placed his talons behind his back.

"That's none of your damn business Lieutenant" he said while keeping his calm but still put full stern into his voice.

Kaidan let out a humorous huff.

"Well actually Vakarian..." He turned his whole body around to face Garrus and let go of the bars which he was grasping so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"... It is my business" he finished.

Garrus quirked his eyebrow plates up in interest while crossing his arms over his chest. How could Garrus and Shepards romantic relationship possibly be any of his business at all?

"I suggest that you leave her alone, **Vakarian**"

"And why is that **Alenko**?"

Kaidan took a few but large, powering steps forward, slowly closing the gap between himself and Garrus.

"Because you don't deserve her"

"And you do?"

Kaidan was finding it more and more difficult not to lose his temper. If anyone **actually** deserved Shepard, it was him. He convinced himself that he is the only one that could actually protect her.

Garrus was finding it more and more difficult not to grab Alenko by his fragile, human arm and yank it out of its socket. **How dare he talk about the Commander that way?** It wasn't about 'deserving her'. It's about earning her trust. That was one of be things he hated most (out of the many) about Alenko. Shepard trusted Garrus, even with her life. Garrus was damn proud of that.

Kaidan was now only few feet from Garrus. Garrus had one foot in front of the other, in an over-powering stance. Kaidan mimicked him.

"If anyone deserves her, it's me! I can protect her!" Kaidan cried out.

Was Alenko just suggesting that Garrus couldn't protect Shepard? Spirits, I think he was.

Garrus' subvocals were going dangerously wild.

"She doesn't need protecting or saving! She's Commander 'fucking Shepard!..." Garrus yelled back in the same volume but somehow sounded more mature. He let his sentence linger.

They didn't even realise, but for each word they spoke, they took a step towards each other. They were both right up in each other's faces. And they both had the same expression painted on their face... pissed off.

Garrus continued. "But if she ever does need protecting or saving...-"

His right mandible flicked and he flared his teeth. "...- I assure you, I will lay my life down to save her."

Kaidan let loose and used his blue, biotics against some supply crates, knocking them hard against the metal hull of the Normandy near the comm system.

Garrus kept his gaze focused on Kaidan, not the crates that he had just demolished in a blistering, loud noise.

Kaidan flicked his gaze back to Garrus. He yelled. "You don't understand! I love her!"

"Grow up Alenko! Even if she ever did have feelings for a lap dog like you that followed her around all day, she wouldn't show them now! I'm pretty sure that the last thing the Commander is focusing on at the moment is her love life! Just in case you haven't noticed, there's a fucking, murderous spectre and a dangerous alien species were trying to stop! That **she's** trying to stop!" Garrus barked straight back to shut the lieutenant up.

There were a few, short moments of angry silence.

"She loves you!" Kaidan yelled.

There was a thin, watery veil covering both of Kaidans eyes. One tear finally fell over his left cheek before he was enveloped by a blue haze. He had finally lost grip on what any control he had left. He let loose.

Kaidan threw his biotics onto Garrus, knocking him hard against the metal bars. He heard a loud and satisfying 'bang' and then a groan.

Garrus shook his head lightly from side to side to relieve himself from the headache that was now created. He flexed his mandibles as he stood up, and looked at the sad, teary and angry human male.

"You can't protect her!" Kaidan cried.

Garrus flared his teeth and created a powering stance that any Turian would cower under.

"Yes I can!" He yelled back at Alenko.

Garrus darted towards Kaidan and slammed him into the nearest wall. Kaidans blue haze had slightly faded. Garrus couldn't help but be more than satisfied at the hiss of pain Kaidan had made. Garrus bared his teeth and flicked his left mandible. He then wrapped one of his talons around Kaidans neck and lifted him above the ground against the wall. Garrus waited a few moments and then started slowly, squeezing harder and harder around Kaidans neck. Kaidan was gasping for air as he kept trying to pull away Garrus's strong talon. He was unsuccessful.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Shepard had just finished taking her amour off and was forced into the med lab, by Doctor Chakwas, to check out her arm.

"You're quite lucky Commander..." Shepard lifted her eyebrows and gave the Doctor a confused look.

Doctor Chakwas continued "If Garrus hadn't applied the medi-gel in time, you would have lost all feeling in your arm. Those Thorian creepers contain a very deadly toxin that can cause dizziness, hallucinations, paralysation, and even death." The doctor had finished her explanation while finishing wrapping Shepards slightly damaged arm in a bandage.

Shepard huffed "Those damn bastards. If it weren't for Garrus-" Shepard cut herself off before she could express her feelings about the Turian to the Doctor.

The Doctor laughed. She found it quite hilarious how Shepard stopped middle sentence just to avoid the topic. The Doctor and the Commander are great friends, insinuating that the Doctor already knew about Shepards obvious crush.

Shepard stifled a laugh and grinned at the Doctor

"How oblivious do you think I am, Shepard? It's pretty obvious that you have the biggest crush on him." The Doctor continued to laugh.

Shepard joined in with her laughter.

"But Doc, it isn't my fault. He's just too damn sexy" Shepard meant every word.

Both Shepard and the Doc were laughing so hard that they were grasping at their sides and falling out of their chairs.

"Sorry to interrupt Commander" Joker said over the Normandy's Com System.

Shepard stood up and wiped away the tears of laughter.

"Heh. What's up Joker?"

"Well, umm. You're two boyfriends seem to be having a very heated discussion in the comm room. I suggest that you head there now before one of them get seriously hurt or tear a whole in the Normandy! Right now would be good!"

"Wait, What?!" Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She then left the doctor and started marching towards the comm room with a furious look on her face. Before she was close enough to open the doors of the comm room, Joker buzzed in again.

"Take pictures!"

Shepard groaned of annoyance before opening the doors to a huge mess that she was bound to find.

* * *

Shepard walked in and gasped at the scene.

Garrus held Kaidan tightly around the neck against the wall. Kaidans face was turning pale. She could hear him gasping for air, and Garrus's roar.

Shepard walked right into the middle of the room, grabbing both of their attentions.

"Drop him" she said in a stern voice and pure anger painted on her face as she bit her lip.

"But Shep-"

"Drop him now!"

Garrus darted his attention right back to Kaidan and squeezed his neck for a few more seconds before dropping him.

Kaidan fell to the ground and landed on his knees. He gasped, coughed and breathed in as much air as he could while rubbing at his now very sore neck. The colour started returning to his face and he now stood up straight, next to Garrus, both facing the Commander in their most respectable stance and position.

But they weren't getting off that easy.

Shepard kept her posture straight and balled her fists in anger. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth together. She was definitely confused about the situation, but she was more pissed-off than confused.

She clenched her back teeth together tightly and spoke angrily but quietly.

"Kaidan. Go to the lab and storage. Ask Dr. T'soni if she could please find another place to do her research and work for now. I'll talk to you after."

She shifted her gaze (or more like a death stare) to Garrus. There was an awkward silence. Kaidan nodded awkwardly in response and jogged out the room to find the blue alien.

She took another deep and angry breath. She let her head fall down while pinching the bridge of her nose.

With her teeth still clenched together and her voice the same tone, she spoke.

"Okay Garrus..."

Garrus shifted his posture.

"... What the hell happened?"

She finally stopped pinching her nose and lifted her head so her full attention was focused on Garrus.

Garrus was truly pissed off at Alenko. But more pissed off at himself, he shouldn't have behaved that way. But the way Alenko spoke about Shepard... Like she was some other ordinary, civilian women. She was anything but ordinary. She was amazing. She **is** amazing.

Garrus flicked his mandibles and relaxed his shoulders slightly.

"Well, as you know, Alenko asked me if we could speak privately. I Had no idea why, but I still complied."

"You had **no** idea what he wanted to talk about?"

"Absolutely none. Anyway, he seemed pissed off more than usual at me. Again, I had no clue why. He started asking-"

Garrus coughed shyly and awkwardly. The side of his upper neck started turning slightly blue.

Was he blushing? Did Shepard actually make 'Garrus Vakarian' blush? The so called, bad ass, renegade and tough turian was blushing. Shepard would have been laughing right now, if it weren't for the stupid situation that they were in.

"-erm, he asked me about my feelings for you..."

**Feelings?** Ohh, she now knew what the situation was about now. Kaidan must have gotten jealous.

Shepard started getting angry again. She's Commander Shepard! She's meant to be commanding a powerful and strong team that's meant to work together and take down Saren! Not making sure that the (two) crew members didn't kill each other.

**Wait?!** So this was just some stupid Love Triangle! Shepard mentally groaned. But she was also mentally squealing at the slight chance of Garrus having feelings for her.

Spirits! Garrus could practically feel the blue creeping up his neck. Did he just admit that he had feelings for this strong, skilled and sexy woman that was standing angrily with her arms folded in front of him?

Shepard shifted her weight from her toes to her heels. She had a bad habit of doing that. She always did that in situations where she was still the commander, but was also in a very awkward situation.

She kept her professional stance but kept her eyes on the floor.

"And what did you say Vakarian?"

She was scared of what he would say. She started blushing.

Mandibles flutter.

"I told him it was none of his business"

Garrus nodded. He was happy with what he said. He said almost nothing, but actually everything. Shepard was also happy with his answer. Garrus didn't want to admit that he loved her since the day they first met just yet.

Shepard than focused back to Garrus and could feel the heat from her face fading as she went back to 'Commander Mode'.

"I'm guessing it got a bit more heated after that..."

Garrus nodded and started pacing as he spoke. Shepard's eyes followed him as she laid back against the wall slightly in a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, you guessed correctly Shepard. He started going on about how 'it actually was his business' and that I didn't deserve you.-"

Shepard groaned, this time aloud. She couldn't believe that they had almost killed each other over of this!

She started talking again in her angry and forceful commander voice. "Wait, what! My personal feelings and relationship is none of his business!"

Shepard corrected herself "Anyone's business! I can't believe you guys almost killed each other over this type of shit! I expect this from him, but you Garrus?"

Garrus had stopped pacing and braced himself for the insult he was about to receive. But he did agree on everything Shepard had just said.

Shepard changed her stance so that she was completely upright.

"What did he say to piss you off so much?"

She gave him a hurtful stare. She didn't mean it to hurt Garrus so much, but it did.

Garrus was definitely hurt by the way Shepard said what she said and the distasteful look she gave him.

"He said that I couldn't protect you Shepard."

Garrus said it in such a sad and angry way. She wanted to hug him, but at the same time she wanted to punch him right in the jaw.

Shepard slumped her shoulders and placed her face into her hands. Her words were now a lot calmer.

"I can protect myself"

Shepard thought _'I am the worst fucking Commander ever'_

"And that's what I said Shepard." He took a step closer towards Shepard. She looked tired and frustrated; he could see the fatigue finally hitting her.

She sighed and then looked up into Garrus' beautiful blue eyes which had the same shade of blue as his face markings.

Garrus lifted his talon onto Shepards shoulder and looked deeply into her gorgeous iris eyes.

"He attacked first Shepard. I only retaliated."

"That's no excuse. You both are in the wrong" Shepard countered

"I know"

There was a moment of silence. Then Garrus started smiling at Shepard flirtatiously. He was trying to make her laugh.

Shepard was trying not to laugh or smile back at him, so she just bit her bottom lip.

"What are you doing?" She said trying to keep her voice serious but the humour was slipping through.

"What do you mean?" Garrus said, grinning and lifting his eyebrow plates.

Shepard finally chuckled shortly before resting her forehead against Garrus's chest. She sighed. The cool, metal feel of his armour was controlling the redness of her cheeks.

Spirits! Garrus was happy, thrilled and surprised by Shepard's actions. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, so he just put his other talon that wasn't on her shoulder, onto her waist. He caressed the part of her arm that had the bandage around it.

Garrus flicked his mandible and felt his sub vocals go. If she was a Turian, she would know that he was feeling a bit awkward but aroused.

"Shepard...-"

Shepard interrupted "-Shh, its okay. I've gotta go talk to Kaidan now and deal with this shit you two have made."

Garrus chuckled before finally letting her go. He watched her turn around and walk through the door, his eyes trailed a little longer than they should have on her ass.

When the doors closed he heard Joker over the comm.

"What the fuck G? That was smooth and all but you need to tell her!"

"She's got a lot on her plate right now Jeff. Our romantic relationship isn't top priority at the moment."

Garrus continued sadly "Besides, she's already got Liara and Alenko drooling over her."

Joker felt a little bit sad after hearing Garrus's disappointment near the end of his speech. He quickly tried to cheer him up.

"Drooling? Ha! I saw how long you stared at the commander's ass! You couldn't take your eyes off her." Joker started laughing.

"It's not just her ass, her legs are amazing. She's got perfect curves in all the right places."

"So like her ass?"

"Definitely"

They both laughed.

* * *

A/N: Confident Garrus, is Sexy Garrus

Squeeeee! So much fluff =D. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I loved it! Thank you so much for the reviews, they really help J please keep leaving reviews! Next chapters are gonna be amazingly fluff, but no spoilers! XD


	8. You're an Idiot

Chapter Eight: You're an Idiot

"Kaidan"

Her voice was quiet but angry. He stood up from the seat where Liara would usually sit and work on her research. He straightened his back.

Shepard, once again, placed her frustrated head into her hands.

"Commander, I want to expla-"

"-I already know what happened, Kaidan" Shepard interrupted and set an annoyed gaze at Kaidan.

"I've asked Joker to send me the footage to my omni-tool from the Normandy's security cameras" Shepard explained seeing the confusion and hurt in Kaidans eyes.

"I'm going to bring Garrus into the room now so I can tell you both what I think of **this** situation." Shepards voice and expression indicated that she did not think any good things about the situation.

Kaidan remained silent and nodded as he watched Shepard leave the room. Only a minute later did she return with Vakarian.

Garrus and Kaidan gave quick glances towards each other and back to the floor. Garrus stood next to Kaidan and both faced the commander.

Kaidan then noticed the bandage wrapped around Shepards arm. He reached out towards the injured arm.

"Wow, you okay-"

"-Don't." She quickly stopped him.

Kaidan quickly withdrew his arm and looked shamefully towards the ground and heard Shepards exasperated sigh.

"I'm very disappointed with both of you." Her voice was harsh and angry.

"First of all," Shepard continued "my 'relationship' with crew members, or **anyone**, is no one's business except mine." Shepard shot a look towards Kaidan.

"**And**, I do not want to deal with crew members attacking and almost killing each other on this ship!" Shepard now shot a look towards Garrus.

"So..." Shepard's voice trailed off "you have two options" She put her hand up and showed two fingers as she paced back and forth.

"First option. You two settle this petty and stupid incident like two, fully grown, male adults..."

She stopped pacing and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Or, I make sure that you two keep a deck apart at all times."

Shepard left a pause then continued, realising that they usually were a deck apart anyway.

"And I will gladly drop the two of you off at the next space station that we arrive at." Her tone was witty, aggressive and almost truthful.

"Understood?" She finally said.

A few minutes later, Kaidan and Garrus both nodded

Shepard leant back against the wall with her arms still crossed and observed the two embarrassed men in front of her.

A few quiet and awkward minutes passed before Kaidan turned to face Garrus.

Kaidan coughed awkwardly before speaking.

"I, -um, want to apologise for what I said and how I acted. I was acting like an immature child and it won't happen again. I hope we can get past this...**Garrus**"

Kaidan reached his hand out to Garrus.

It took a couple of seconds for Garrus to actually register what Alenko had said. Garrus respected his apology and was more than happy to get passed this situation that they were both stuck in.

"I'm also sorry for choking you and almost killing you. And I hope we can get passed this as well... Kaidan" Garrus finished while taking hold of Kaidans hand and shaking it firmly.

Shepard was satisfied. She smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

X

* * *

_Okay, tonight's the night Garrus. The night that you finally tell her. _

The Normandy was now docked at the Citadel. Shepard had recently announced to everyone on board that they all had a one day shore leave. Shepard decided this because she had plans to buy/sell items such as armour, weapons and upgrades at the markets for the whole day, and might as well let her whole crew have a little fun for a change.

Shepard most importantly needed better armour for Garrus. It was very difficult to find armour for Turians, and if any place was going to supply it, it was the Citadel. The turian armour that Shepard has found that was suitable for Garrus, was over-priced as usual, but Shepard (of course ) still bought the armour anyway. Garrus hated being difficult, even though it technically wasn't his fault, he still hated that Shepard had to plan a whole day of searching for suitable armour for him and then having to pay a ridiculous amount of money for it. Shepard had told him it was fine, but he still felt bad. When Shepard had finally returned to the Normandy from her 'shopping', did Garrus actually leave to enjoy his shore leave. He didn't think it was fair for him to start shore leave while Shepard was at work.

Garrus had found himself at 'Flux'. A new and dim-lit nightclub on the Citadel. He sat on a stool near the bar, drinking his liquor. He sat there thinking to himself, as different shades of purple and blue strobe lights flashed around him and crap, loud club music playing above him.

The club seemed a little less busier than usual, he even noticed a couple of people from the Normandy on the dance floor. The newly opened nightclub was still busy, it just seemed less popular tonight as the Bartender tried to make conversations with the few people sitting at the bar.

"Hey, you okay there-" The bartender asked kindly to Garrus. The Bartender was a volus, a species known for their body suit that made an annoying, crackling noise every time the user breathed.

Garrus looked up from his drink, now only realising how he looked.

"Oh? Yeah, I'm alright. It's just a girl"

"Ahh. *crackle* Of course... Is she beautiful? *crackle*"

Garrus chuckled "Ha, very beautiful."

The volus laughed as well. "What's the problem then? *crackle* You look like your debating something in your head *crackle*"

"I'm wondering if I should tell her how I feel"

"What's stoping you? *crackle*"

Garrus laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "What's not?"

"Do you love her? *crackle*"

It took a few minutes for Garrus to answer. He knew the answer, he just had never said it a loud.

"Yes"

"*crackle* Then you should tell her how you feel *crackle*"

Garrus sat there silently, looking dumb founded as the volus shuffled away feeling like he had done his job of helping the distressed Turian.

Garrus sat there for a few more minutes before taking another sip of his drink and got up from the stool.

_Okay, tonight's the night Garrus. The night that you finally tell her. _

He checked the time on his omni-tool: 23:34

It was late, but Shepard was still definitely up, either reading data-pads or updating reports, she was always working. Even on shore leave.

He nodded and thanked the volus before leaving the bar.

The whole way up the elevator ride towards the docking bay, Garrus was trying to figure out what to say to Shepard. Every time he practiced his lines, something would change and he would just get pissed off.

When he was finally inside the Normandy, and at Shepards Cabin door, he took a couple deep breathes and knocked on the door.

X

* * *

Shepard was reading a few reports on what the hard-ass council thought about her actions on Feros when she heard knocking at her locked door.

She got up from her desk and unlocked the door to see her favourite Turian standing there looking extremely nervous.

Shepard quickly removed herself from the door way, inviting Garrus inside.

"You okay Vakarian?" Shepard said worryingly.

Mandible flutter.

"Shepard, I've got to tell you something"

Shepard nodded and waited patiently for him to continue. She was worried of what he was going to say.

Garrus was just going to tell Shepard how he felt, no matter what.

"Shepard, I think about losing you and I can't stand it. Well, I can't stop thinking about you. Your this beautiful, respected and strong woman, and..." Garrus chuckled nervously

"...and I'm not sure what I'm trying to say. I hate seeing you get hurt. I mean, I would rather die than to see you in any pain."

"I... I love you Shepard."

Shepard brought her hand up to her chest in surprise.

"I, I don't understand... Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"With Lt. Alenko and Doctor T'soni vying for your affections... I didn't want to complicate an already delicate situation"

Garrus started shaking his head slightly from side to side "it's not like a Turian like me has a chance with you-"

Shepard brought her hands up to Garrus' chin and pulled him down.

"Oh Garrus." She said calmly while bringing there foreheads together. She held the sides of his face.

"You're an idiot. I feel the same way..." Shepard finally admitted while smiling at the amount of happiness she was feeling.

Garrus sighed deeply while he held Shepard.

"Really?" He gave a crooked smile.

Shepard just closed her eyes and nodded. After some quiet and happy moments later, Garrus spoke up.

"Shepard, foreheads touching is a meaningful thing in Turian Socie-"

"-I know Garrus. That's why I'm doing it"

Garrus pulled Shepard closer and embraced her and the fact that they both loved each other.

Garrus looked into Shepards beautiful eyes, before placing his mouth onto hers. They both weren't sure who moaned the loudest, either from lust or pleasure, it didn't really matter.

Even though both there mouths and lips were different shapes and textures, they managed to fit perfectly with each other's. Shepard was surprised of how good Garrus' mouth felt like. It was rougher than expected but still amazing.

Garrus already loved Shepards lips, it was something he has never experienced before. They were so soft and sweet.

Shepard then started kissing back, and soon they had a pleasurable rhythm going.

Soon enough, they both had to take in air. Garrus held Shepard by the waist as they both huffed. Shepard could feel the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Garrus brought there foreheads together again and said "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that"

Shepard laughed than planted a quick kiss onto his right mandible. She then walked back to her desk and looked at the piles of data-pads waiting for her.

"So much work" she said in a tired voice.

Garrus looked at her desk. He chuckled "Business before pleasure?"

Shepard also chuckled and ignored him while shifting quickly through piles of data-pads.

"Do you want me to leave?" Garrus piped up.

"No, please stay"

"The night?"

Shepard nodded "We don't have to do anything, but I want you stay..." She trailed off.

He flicked his mandibles and sat in Shepards desk chair.

"Okay, I can keep you company while you work then". Garrus smiled at her.

Shepard spun the chair that Garrus sat in so it faced the desk. She then sat on top of Garrus' lap with her back against his tight chest. She could feel his chest go up and down as he breathed.

Garrus placed his chin on Shepards right shoulder and watched as she grabbed a data-pad from her desk and started to read.

X

* * *

Hours passed, but instead of Shepard reading boring reports, Garrus had started random conversations, trying to distract her from her duties.

"Are you serious?! She was so flirting with you!" Shepard said while laughing at Garrus' obliviousness.

Garrus had a straight face, besides the smile slowly creeping on as he heard Shepards laughter and occasional snorts.

"Are we talking about the same Doctor Michel?" He asked

Shepard laughed some more and then got up from the floor and sat back on Garrus' lap but this time facing him.

She grabbed his face and held his gaze with her own. "I'm so happy, Garrus"

Garrus gave her a caring and heartwarming smile and then started nuzzling the crook of her neck. Shepard could hear the low, rumbling sound coming from his chest as he nuzzled her.

_Hehe, he sounds like he's purring. _

Shepard softly kissed his forehead and brought her hand to remove his visor, carefully though, as it was difficult to remove it without it hitting his fringe. She brought in front of her, holding it in both of her hands. She looked at Garrus.

Garrus blinked a few times, trying to register the no longer, blue haze that usually occupied his surroundings around his left eye. He always wore it. Always. But this time... He let Shepard take it off.

Shepard placed the visor onto her desk near the data-pads she was-

Shit! I was meant to be reading those!

Shepard gasped, startling Garrus.

"Garrus! You're distracting me, I'm meant to be reading those" Shepards voice was quick and angry as she pointed to the stack of data-pads.

Garrus quickly glanced towards the her desk and then smiled at Shepard coyly.

"You bastard" she said quietly realising he had done this on purpose. She playfully hit him in the chest.

Garrus chuckled and shuffled slightly in his seat and readjusted his grip on Shepards thighs, holding them slightly tighter.

"You need to take a break" He got up still holding Shepard, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He made his way to the bed so he could put Shepard down, but he was interrupted by the sensation he was feeling. Shepard had placed her hands on the under-side of his fringe and started slowly massaging it. She knew this was a pleasurable thing to do to Turians, and she definitely knew she was doing it correctly by the sounds Garrus was making.

His knees buckled under Shepards touch and he started humming uncontrollably... meaning that he **really** liked what she was doing.

He pinned Shepard against the wall and now held her by her ass. She gasped slightly and tightened her legs that were wrapped around Garrus' waist. Garrus kissed Shepard hard on the mouth, she moaned. She started kissing back and was startled when she felt his long and raspy tongue seek entry to her mouth.

Shepard continued massaging his fringe as he continued kissing her. She couldn't help but moan when Garrus squeezed her ass tighter, causing herself to stop kissing him back. He then quickly moved to Shepards neck, kissing slowly up and down the nape of her neck. She had stopped massaging Garrus' fringe and was now gripping hard at the back of his neck by the pleasure she was receiving. He could feel her nails scratching him the more he continued to kiss her. He playfully nipped Shepard at the base of her neck, she grabbed his head and brought their mouths together again. She could feel his slightly, rougher tongue rubbing and tracing her mouth and lips.

_He's not a bad kisser _

Shepard finally felt the fatigue hit her. She could tell that Garrus was soon going to want more than just making-out... she wanted more too. But she knew that she was too damn tired and if they did have sex, it would be absolutely shit. And the last thing she wanted was Garrus thinking that sex with her was always like that.

With disappointment in her voice she said "Garrus"

Garrus muffled "Yes?" And then went back to nuzzling her neck.

Shepard sighed with exhaustion "I'm sorry, we need to stop"

He stopped and quickly looked at Shepard worryingly, scared that he had somehow managed to hurt her or do something that was rude from her species point of view.

Shepard quickly explained, "Oh no, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just.."

She continued. "I'm ridiculously tired and I'm afraid that if we have sex, you'll think that sex with me will be like that everytime."

"And If you continue what you're doing Garrus, I don't think I'll be able to stop what I do next" she said with a humours sigh and smiled.

Garrus could now see the fatigue and weariness that had now settled her whole body. She could barley keep her eyes open.

"Spirits, of course Shepard!" He replied feeling very selfish.

He then picked up Shepard more appropriately and placed her on the bed. He then bent down and started removing her shoes and socks.

"Garrus, I can take my own shoes off-"

"Shut up Shepard. Let me take care of you" he said kindly.

When he was finished, he stood up and watched as Shepard got comfortable on the bed.

Shepard rolled her eyes at the way he was just standing there awkwardly. "Garrus." She said while tiredly laughing.

Garrus then nodded and lay down next to Shepard. He held her as she placed her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later, Garrus could feel her deep breathing. Indicating that she was asleep. Only a few moments after did he finally fall asleep, **peacefully**, with the woman he loved.


End file.
